


Одно целое

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Touch-Starved, fem!Vergil - Freeform, немного демонического флаффа, счастливое воссоединение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: О голоде, глодавшем его двадцать лет, Данте вспомнил только сейчас, когда сестра лежала рядом на постели, когда ее можно было трогать, и когда за лаской она тянулась так открыто и отзывчиво.Они ощущали это всегда: непреодолимое желание быть одним целым.





	Одно целое

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы сделать Вергилия еще горячее, достаточно просто сделать его женщиной, you can't change my mind. 
> 
> В аду как всегда никто не застрял.

— Я должен был удержать тебя, — прошептал Данте одними губами, мазнув ими по щеке сестры, и та, конечно, услышала. — Должен был схватить тебя, выбить из тебя все дерьмо, а потом уволочь подальше из башни.  
  
Вергилия тихо и коротко хмыкнула, подставляясь под ласку. Он провел ладонью по руке, по открытой шее вверх, опустил ее на щеку.  
  
— Ты бы не смог, — ответила она серьезно, ненадолго приподнимая ресницы.  
  
Льдистые глаза — точно такие же, как у Данте, — оглядели его лицо, а потом она неожиданно чуть повернула голову и ткнулась в его ладонь носом, Данте ощутил, как кожи коротко касается горячий язык.  
  
Больше двадцати лет назад Ямато оставила здесь последний порез, который исчез с кожи Данте непозволительно быстро, буквально за несколько секунд.  
  
Данте нужно было ухватиться за лезвие. Ему нужно было пропороть себе руки до костей, но удержать, дернуть Вергилию за меч обратно. Раны бы зажили за полминуты.  
  
— Мы были очень молоды и очень высокомерны, — сказала Вергилия тихо.  
  
— Про высокомерие это к тебе.  
  
— И мы не хотели друг друга слушать.  
  
— Про это тоже к тебе.  
  
Она коротко усмехнулась опять, опять посмотрела, и Данте, опустив руку ниже, на шею, жадно вгляделся.  
  
Конечно, черты лица Вергилии были чуть тоньше, чем у него, чуть аккуратнее и чуть уже, но если Данте сбрить щетину, а Вергилии растрепать волосы, то их будет очень сложно отличить. Как в детстве, когда различий было еще меньше. Когда-то они обожали это: свою идентичность, которой можно было провести Еву, и они этим пользовались. Когда-то абсолютно одинаковыми были даже голоса.  
  
А потом проснулись их демоны и в дополнение ко всем совершенно человеческим и нормальным близнецовым отношениям появилось что-то для людей совершенно дикое, но нормальное для них одних.  
  
Данте вспомнил об этом сейчас, когда Вергилия лежала рядом на постели, когда ее можно было трогать, и когда за лаской она тянулась так открыто и отзывчиво.  
  
Непреодолимое желание быть одним целым.  
  
Когда демоны только пробуждались, это выражалось проще: невозможно было не держаться за руки, невозможно было не соприкасаться коленями под столом за ужином, спать в разных кроватях стало невыносимо. Ева начала волноваться, и это мягко сказано, после того, как и этого им стало мало.  
  
Они никогда не воспринимали это как неправильное. Человеческая мораль коснулась и их, но всякие мысли о ней исчезали, потому что инстинкт стать одним целым выедал изнутри постоянным голодом, который только притуплялся и от касаний, и от поцелуев, и от укусов, и от чего-то большего.  
  
Сейчас Данте об этом вспомнил и понял: он чувствует это до сих пор.  
  
Годы заставили его забыть об этом, но сейчас Вергилия держалась за него точно так же, как и он за нее, вынуждая вспомнить и ощутить голод, который обглодал их до костей.  
  
Внутри разгоралось.  
  
Данте коснулся ее губ на пробу. Вергилия ответила едва заметным движением, но не вцепилась зубами и не разодрала, что было хорошим знаком. Или нет, потому что желание укусить было огромным. Впиться зубами и попробовать кровь на язык.  
  
— Расскажи мне, как было в аду? — прошептал Данте, едва шевеля губами.  
  
— Холодно, — ответила Вергилия тихо, не отстраняясь. — И пусто.  
  
Данте поцеловал ее, скользнул языком меж губ, сжимая крепче.  
  
— Я никогда больше тебя не отпущу, — шепнул он сипло.  
  
— А удержишь? — хмыкнула Вергилия, и Данте укусил, сжал так, что выступила кровь. Внутри сразу же вспыхнуло жаром и возбуждением, опалило позвоночник, голод продрал до костей так, что внутри скрутило до боли.  
  
Данте поднял два крыла, накрывая сверху, столкнулся с крыльями сестры, сцепился с ними когтями, и крылья замерли над ними куполом. Когти Вергилии легли ему на бок и через секунду проткнули кожу и мясо, вонзаясь между ребер, сжимая крепко, так, что не вырваться.  
  
Вырываться и не хотелось.  
  
Хотелось еще. Ближе, теснее и глубже.  
  
Когти проступили и у него, впиваясь в ее спину, Вергилия ответ сильно укусила его за губу и потянула, жадно глотая кровь.  
  
Как они прожили без этого больше двадцати лет?  
  
Сестра прогнулась, грудью вжимаясь в его грудь, на коже кое-где проступила цветная демоническая чешуя. Плоть стремилась сомкнуться, зарасти, но ей не давали когти, и это приносило почти мучительное и почти сладостное ощущение.  
  
Они подолгу могли лежать так в детстве, и их было не отодрать друг от друга. Ева волновалась и причитала и просто невозможно пугалась, когда их вот это времяпрепровождения начало затягиваться на сутки, а они рычали на всех, кто смел подойти к постели слишком близко.  
  
Как-то Вергилия чуть не сломала Еве руку, потому что та положила ладонь Данте на плечо.  
  
— Я скучал, — вырвалось у Данте сипло и невнятно, потому что его нижнюю губу почти жевали, и он это позволял. Вергилия в ответ издала звук, похожий на стон, и у Данте по спине поползли мурашки. — Не отпущу, — повторил он, ее когти вошли глубже в его плоть.  
  
Вергилия никогда не скажет вслух, но зато каждым движением она показывала: она принимает и хочет, ей нужно, чтобы ее удержали. Крепко, сильно, чтобы задыхаться.


End file.
